


I Just Want to Disappear

by Jill_6



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal actions, good luck, you will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jill_6/pseuds/Jill_6
Summary: I got the idea from the movie “All the bright places” If you haven’t watched it I highly recommend it. It’s were young Paul McCartney is going through a rough time in his life. His mom died a year ago and his brother died that ever month. When he was about to end his own life a very handsome teddy boy stops him.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	I Just Want to Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like the if my first stupid probably poorly written fanfic that i’m about to share with y’all. okay so i’m american so like try to bare with me. and this was late at night so the writing is probably not so great but i try. I promise i will write better in the future darlings. try to post as much as possible but like everyone other normal person i have to wake up and go to literally hell. Yes! School. And i have to study. so to be honest with ya.... it’s gonna be a while until a post again but be patient. I will try!

The cold fall air was soothing. He loved the colour. He never got to enjoy it much. His mom had taught him a lot of things. Mostly how to enjoy life. He mind wandered as he started heading home from his daily walk. He thought about his mom, his new guitar, and music. Those were the only things really keeping him sane. The name of this boy is John Lennon. 

He snapped out of his day dream when he noticed a figure standing on the ever edge of a bridge. He stopped in his tracks not truly knowing what to do. The figure was a man about the same age as him. He stepped closer slowly to the point he was right beside the figure. He noticed tears streaming down the figure’s face. The figure was mumbling to himself that John couldn’t make out. 

“What are you doing?” John asked. The figured flinched, almost making them fall off the bridge. The figure turned to John letting him see his face. It was beautiful. the figure was absolutely beautiful. The figure had this black silky hair with curls, big hazel eyes, he also had very faint freckles scattered across his nose. He recognized him. The figure’s name was Paul McCartney. He was pretty sure that man was an angel. A beautiful beautiful angel. 

His eyes. That’s what caught his attention. Yes, they were beautiful, but hurt, lost, and broken. Tears were streaming down his face continuously. 

“You should leave.” Paul said to him turning back around and looking down again. “I promise you. You don’t want to see this.” 

John stared at the boy with shock. Was he about to jump? John could not let that happen. After all, he understood more than anybody and someone was there for him. Why couldn’t he be there for young, weeping angel, Paul McCharmly? 

John sighed and he got on the ledge and sat down. “If you jump. I’m going to have to come after you.” John calmly stated. Paul looked into his eyes. He was trying to detect if John was full of himself. They barely knew each other. Why jump after him? 

“You can’t be serious! Are you?” Paul asked. John just nodded and looked up at him with a “you bet ya” look. Paul cleared his throat, sat down next to him and wiped his eyes. “Why?” Paul asked, “Why do that for some nobody like me?” 

“Because I understand more than anybody.” John said, “Come on I’ll walk ya home.” He got up and held out his hand. Paul stared at it for a good few seconds before excepting it. 

When John walked him to his house. John said a few words to him like “be more careful” and “if you ever need to talk you know where to find me”. John took his hand and kissed it as a farewell. Paul blushed and John smiled. 

“See you around princess,” John waved goodbye and headed home. Paul was stuck in a dream land after that whole situation. It made it ten times more awkward that Paul had a manger crush on John Lennon. 

Thoughts flooded Paul’s head. Why? Why would some teddy boy want to talk to some nobody like him. Why? Why save his life? Why did he kiss his hand? Why did he care for him? 

Paul finally snapped out of his trance and opened the door. He was greeted by his father which he was hoping to not to see. 

“Paul! Where—“ 

“I was out. That’s all you need to know” Paul replied quickly. 

“Paul, I told you—“ 

“Dad can we talk about this in the morning. I’m to tired now.” Paul cut off his father again. 

“Okay. But you better tell me everything. You had me worried sick. You can’t do things like that. You’re—“ Paul’s father eyes began to water, “You are all I got left, Son” 

“I know dad. I know,” Paul replied. His own tears started to fill his eyes.


End file.
